Playing Hard
by uniquemusician
Summary: Kim decides that since Jack won't dare to make a move she'll be the man and make it first. But soon it starts to turn into a game...a competition. In Jack's eyes he's trying to win like its one of his karate matches. In time will he see it wasn't just a game, that Kim only acted that way to get his attention while other girl's failed miserable. Or will he ruin it all himself & Kim.
1. Chapter 1 Motives of a Blonde

**Hey Guys! Yeah…I know I have to work on my other stories blah blah blah….But this is going to be a three-shot or maybe, or four something like that anyway. I came up with this idea when my BGF did this stupid pick up line on me in Biology class yesterday. I was just trying to mess with me. And I got inspiration to write this from the Kickin' It story "One Step Closer" by SincerelyAnonymous-xoxo, so check there stories out. I will finish ch 5 of What is Love Really & post it tonight and I am working on Blackstar. & I will post the ch.2 of Realization Blooms sometime this week ince I have SATs. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Kim strolled into Seaford High School, with determination written all over her face. After, months of being best friends with Jack and having those awkward lovebird moments, she was ready to use every move on Jack to get him. She hated to admit it but she liked Jack a lot and just realized last night that they were meant to be high school sweethearts. She knew that being high school sweethearts is very rare right now in the generation she lives in. So she decided why not take that chance when you have it?

She went to her locker with an obvious mind playing smirk on her face and gently opened it, sliding her books inside. The blonde felt a presence of a person lean against the locker beside her and had a good guess at who it was. She smirked as she closed the locker and turned to face the one and only Jack Anderson.

She over looked him in his tight red T-shirt, black vans, and jeans. She knew that in order to do this right she can't be too flirty but mysterious and confusing.

"Kim?" a voice called.

Kim was snapped out of her thoughts. _'Well, I guess I should start now.'_

She smiled at Jack with a wide grin and said, "I like your shirt." she knew it sounded lame, but it was the point of the game to confuse him and what she was about to say was going to do exactly that.

Jack looked down at his shirt pulling at it then letting it go. "A thanks but it's just a plain red shirt. I mean I think Jerry has one."

Kim smirked playfully and walked by Jack leaving a whisper in his ear. "Yeah...he does but you make it look good."

A mixture of a look of confusion and bewilderment went across Jack's face as he turned around and watched as the retreating form of his blonde best friend turned the corner of the hallway.

He then ran after her not only in a rush to get to class, but to get Kim to the nurse, because something seemed really off to him. He walked into Math class and took a seat next to the blonde beauty who; still had that playful smirk on her face. Jack gave her a confused looked but just shrugged turning his attention to the front of the class.

A man then just walked in the classroom he looked to be in his early twenties and Jack internally groaned hearing the little squeals and gasps from the girls seating around in the class. He was one of those teachers girls get crushes on.

The man went up to the front of the room and said, "Hello, I am Mr. Johnson and I am your substitute as you can probably all tell. Since, your teacher left no work for you to do, it will be a study hall." he then took a seat at the desk and started tapping away on his iPhone.

All the girls in the classroom started to talk to each other rapidly about the "hot" sub they were having for class, but Jack just tuned them out and turned to Kim who was tiredly playing with her luscious locks of blonde hair.

Jack groaned as he looked to the front seeing Donna Tobin trying to flirt with their substitute. Kim cocked an eyebrow.

Jack sighed. "They need to stop letting good looking teachers substitute at high schools or were never gonna learn anything.

Kim laughed. "First of all Jack substitutes don't teach us anything really. And, Jack you know...if you became a substitute teacher you would be the hot one all the girls would squeal about quietly in class." she then winked at him but quickly got up from her desk as the bell rang leaving a baffled brunette sitting there.

Kim quickly strolled out of the classroom and Jack followed from behind her, but quickly lost her in the crowd of teenagers heading to lunch. He sighed but saw Jerry, Eddie, and Milton hanging by his locker so he walked over there to meet them for lunch.

Jerry greeted with a goofy grin on his face, "What's up, Jack!"

Jack shook his head and chuckled. "Nothing, but have you guys noticed Kim acting a bit...different?"

Eddie replied, "No, but during gym class when Brad Wolfe, tried to flirt with her, using some pick-up line, she just rolled her eyes and shrugged him off. I laughed so hard at, his shocked face. It, seems like he waited too long to get, Kim."

Jack's eyebrows rose in curiosity, "Really? But she's had a thing for him forever."

Eddie shrugged. "Maybe...some other guy caught her eye, I really don't know."

Jerry asked, "Wait...why do you think Kim is being weird all of a sudden? Cause, she's been normal around me and everyone else in class."

Jack shrugged and started to head in the direction of the lunchroom the guys following him from behind.

Milton scoffed. "C'mon, Jack, don't give us that something must have happened."

Jack sighed. "Well...earlier when I met Kim at her locker to head to Math, she said she liked my shirt."

Eddie interrupted, "Yeah so...?"

Jack groaned, "You didn't let me finish! Anyway...I said thanks but it's just a plain red shirt and Jerry has one, I think."

Jerry nodded.

Jack continued, "And then she walked past me and whispered in my ear, "Yeah he does, but you make it look good." He could feel himself become slightly hot and a little blush rise to his cheeks, seeing the guys having their mouths hanging open in shock.

He then cleared his throat and continued as they walked, "And in Math we had a substitute that the girls thought was really 'hot' and Kim said if I would ever become a substitute, I would be the hot one the girls would squeal over."

That's when the guys burst out laughing. Jack could feel himself become hot with embarrassment, knowing his face was probably as red as a tomato now. He yelled, "Shut up, it's not funny!"

Jerry laughed, "Looks like Kimmy isn't in denial anymore about liking you!"

Jack groaned. "Ugh... Let's just get to lunch," as he opened the door he fell on the floor with a thud.

Kim flipped her blonde locks and looked down at him smirking and said, "What did I blind you so much with my beauty, that you fell on your butt?"

Jack stuttered out, "What-t! No. I-"

Kim shook him, "Yeah, whatever. I was just about to get you guys. All of y'all were taking forever." she then headed off to their lunch table.

The guys quickly went through the packed lunch line, grabbing a tray of food...well whatever it was and took their seats at the table with Kim. After, eating what was really edible on the tray, Jack stood up to go put his tray away, but was stopped by Kim. "Wait, Jack."

He turned around to see her standing right in front of him with that smirk still playing on her lips.

Jack said, "Yeah?"

Kim asked, "Do my shoes match my eyes?"

Jack looked down at her shoes and then back up at her eyes.

Kim suddenly asked throwing him off, "Are you checking me out?"

The guys burst out laughing from behind Kim at the lunch table and now the whole cafeterias eyes were on him and the blonde. Jack just stood there in shock but finally realized everything she's been doing today was some sort of game and he definitely loved a challenge.

He quickly washed the shock expression on his face away and a evil smirk came on. He stepped closer to the blonde who was still smirking victoriously and replied, "Yes. I am checking you out."

Kim's eyebrows rose in confusion, knowing this wasn't the reaction she wanted to get at all. She knew the whole cafeterias eyes were on her so she just had to play back, but a little harder.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter!=) Please review. Again tell me if u want me to make a twitter so you'll know when I'm updating any of my stories….since school gets in my way. And I am working on my other stories.**

**Shine always, JJ**


	2. Chapter 2 Confusing Games

**Hey guys! I was so happy about all the reviews and the alerts I've been getting I decided to do the next chapter. I was like mmmm…'Do math hw or update the next chapter'….I think you know which one I picked. Hahaha anyway thanks for the reviews and please check out Sincerely Anonymous –xoxo story "One Step Closer," since there 1****st**** chapter gave me the inspiration for this. Tonight I will update ch. 5 of What is Love…Really & maybe I'll give you a sneek peak of Blackstar at the end of that chapter…maybe. Well enjoy!=D**

_**Previously…**_

_Kim suddenly asked throwing him off, "Are you checking me out?"_

_The guys burst out laughing from behind Kim at the lunch table and now the whole cafeterias eyes were on him and the blonde. Jack just stood there in shock but finally realized everything she's been doing today was some sort of game and he definitely loved a challenge.___

_He quickly washed the shock expression on his face away and a evil smirk came on. He stepped closer to the blonde who was still smirking victoriously and replied, "Yes. I am checking you out."___

_Kim's eyebrows rose in confusion, knowing this wasn't the reaction she wanted to get at all. She knew the whole cafeterias eyes were on her so she just had to play back, but a little harder._

….

Kim became snapped out of her thoughts when a familiar voice called out, "You got nothing to say now do you Crawford."

She fixed her vision to where the voice had came from...Jack Anderson. He was standing there in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest, giving her a triumphant smirk. That's when Kim realized he thought this was some sort of game, nothing but a challenge that Jack would never pass by. She smiled at this thought knowing he really didn't know what her reason was for acting this way, she guessed on the outside everyone could see it as a little game...a little challenge. To Kim this was going to be the biggest challenge of her life and she was going to win, whether Jack has it really figured out or not. She decided there needed to be a change in her plans and she just knew what to do.

Kim smirked playfully at the brunette and said, "Yeah...I've got nothing to say Anderson." She took a few steps closer to him. "Except that." She inhaled and took a few more steps closer to him. Their faces we're now inches apart and all Kim could see we're the chocolate brown, loving eyes of Jack Anderson and now she made her forehead touch his. This caught him a little off guard almost causing him to stumble back but, he didn't and just stood there starring into Kim's deep brown eyes. Kim could tell he was blushing like crazy but ignored it. She finally breathed, "Your zippers down." She then strolled away with a confident look on her face, like nothing even happened and left the lunch room of Seaford High, leaving a confused, embarrassed and blushing brunette standing there.

Jack couldn't believe how she got him off guard and played that move on him. He quickly looked down but saw that his zipper was up and started cursing at himself for getting lost in the blondes beautiful brown eyes. He glumly took a seat back at the lunch table.

Jerry piped up, "Well. Well. Well. Looks like you two are in love!" He then put his hands up making a shape of a heart while making kissy faces along with Milton and Eddie.

Jack angrily flicked a potato chip, lying on the table at Jerry snapping, "We are not in love! Kim is just being a big weirdo. I wish I knew what was going on with her!" He mumbled at the end.

Jerry shrugged. "Whatever," and ate the potato chip Jack had flung at him.

Milton gave Jerry a disgusted look and said, "Stop, being so insensitive, you toad!"

He then turned to Jack giving him a sympathetic look. "Jack, have you ever heard the saying, people will do crazy things for love."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but Kim and I are just friends nothing more and nothing less."

The guys all retorted, "Mmmhmmm..."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ugh...I'm out of here I need to find Kim and talk to her." With that he grabbed his black Jansport backpack off his seat and threw it over his shoulder and quickly walked out of the lunchroom. Once, he was out the door, he quickly turned the corner; but bumped into someone. He quickly got up from the floor and brushed himself him off. He looked up finding Kim fixing her shirt. She said, "Wow...Jack fell on your butt twice in one day. You're getting pretty clumsy."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Hahaha very funny." He sighed. "Look Kim we need to talk."

The blonde looked at him with confusion cocking an eyebrow.  
She asked, "About what?"  
Jack exclaimed, "About what's going on with you! I don't understand why you like playing these mind games with me?"

Kim smirked, "So...you think this is just some sort of game?"

Jack's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "Well...isn't it?"  
Kim shook her head. "If you; want to think of it that way...sure."  
Jack gave her an incredulous look but in his eyes you can tell he was confused. "What!"

Kim shrugged and sat on the floor to inspect something on her knee. Jack crouched down beside her and saw she had scrapped her knee.

He said pointing out the obvious, "Kim, you scrapped your knee."

She replied sarcastically, "Thanks Captain Obvious. I scrapped my knee falling for you and... it was worth it."

Jack snapped having enough of these mind games, "Okay, what the hell does that mean! Excuse, my; French. But seriously, Kim you're driving me insane! I know you scrapped your knee because I bumped into you and you fell. But what do you mean worth it?"

Kim simply shrugged and got off the floor and started walking away from the frustrated brunette. Jack got up and yelled, "Don't walk away from me!"

Kim said happily as she was walking away, "I'm invisible, Jack!"  
Jack said, "What?"  
Kim asked insanely, "Can you see me?"  
Jack replied in a sarcastic tone, "Uh...yeah no duh!"  
Kim winked, "Then see you tonight at the Dojo."  
She then strolled off passing Jack in the direction of her locker.

Jack then turned around to go after her but stopped abruptly seeing Milton, Eddie, and Jerry standing there with confused expressions.

Eddie spoke up, "Uh...what just happened?"

Jack rubbed his neck and said with confusion present in his voice, "I think I just made a date with Kim at the Dojo tonight."

The guys all said in unison, "Weird..."

Jack nodded. "I know. I don't get what she's trying to do?"

Jerry laughed just realizing something.

Jack looked at Jerry in curiosity and asked, "What?"

Milton and Eddie also turned to him with curious expressions.

Jerry laughed at their faces. This just made them more confused and curious.  
"C'mon, guys! Jack you seriously don't get it? Kim is playing a pick-up line game with you and so far she has more game than you do...that's sad, Anderson."

Jack glared at Jerry. "Shut up! And I have way more game than, Kim!"

Jerry smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Then prove it tonight at the Dojo."

Jack stated with an evil smirk, "Fine, I will. Crawford's going to be in for a big surprise."

**I know it was a little shorter but whatever! And please review becuz I think the 1****st**** chapter was the most reviews I have ever gotten for just one chapter. And as you can see you gave me motivation to update. So, please review! And let me know if u want me to make a twitter!**

**Shine always, JJ=)**


	3. Chapter 3 Just a Game

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but you know school likes to torture me and all so blame my teachers. No, really, I've been praying for summer to come quicker. Well, enjoy!******

Kim was walking to the mall to head to karate practice at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. She knew exactly what she needed to do in order to keep getting Jack to stay interested, but to make sure he won't keep thinking it's a game. The blonde was determined to make this happen.

Kim finally made it to Seaford's strip mall. She walked through mindlessly watching people push past her with shopping bags full of who knows what, while embracing the smells of Falafel Phil's greasy Falafel Balls and Captain Corndogs Chili Dogs'.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, but looked around perplexed. She looked around seeing Rudy had the blinds down but the _'Open'_ sign was still lit up. Kim cocked an eyebrow as she carefully grabbed the handle to the Dojo's doors figuring it would be locked, but when she turned the handle it did not stop as Kim pushed on it but opened up. She quickly came in quietly, closing the door behind her and looked around. Her deep brown eyes widened in shock seeing that the usually dirty Dojo she walked into everyday after school, was cleaned up pretty well and looked pretty fancy for a martial arts dojo. There were clear, sparkling Christmas lights hung around the ceiling, giving the Dojo a nice glow since the lights were off and there were also Christmas tree candles lit throughout the room.

Kim inhaled the smell of a Christmas tree deeply, she smiled as it brought back memories of when she use to spend Christmas with her family at her grandparents Christmas Tree Farm; back in Tennessee. She smiled warmly taking in it all, but soon her smile faded to a confused frown seeing a small table set up for two people in the middle of the blue Bobby Wasabi Dojo mat. The table was set looking fancy with fine China and two other Christmas Tree candles burning in the silence, Kim was currently standing in.

Jack then stepped in from the hall that led to the locker rooms. He was nicely dressed-up in a long-sleeved black tee, dark blue jeans, and his black Vans. He smirked at the puzzled blonde who was still standing at the Dojo's entrance wondering if she should leave or not. He walked over to Kim smiling warmly at her as he took her hand and led her to the romantically set-up table for two on the mat. Jack helped her into her seat and then sat down himself, ready to win the game.

After, a few minutes of silence, Kim spoke up quietly, "What's all this for?"

Jack chuckled and took a sip from the Mountain Dew he had sitting in front of him. "Well, you did ask earlier to see me at the Dojo. Didn't you?" he cocked an eyebrow at the blonde, playfully.

Kim went through the day's events and had flashed back to earlier during lunch...

_Kim said happily as she was walking away, "I'm invisible, Jack!"__  
__Jack said, "What?"__  
__Kim asked insanely, "Can you see me?"__  
__Jack replied in a sarcastic tone, "Uh...yeah no duh!"__  
__Kim winked, "Then see you tonight at the Dojo."__  
_  
Kim nodded as some pink crept up her cheeks. "Oh...right. Well, I didn't think you would actually..."

She trailed off looking anywhere but Jack's chocolate brown eyes not sure what she was doing anymore. It seemed like every time she rearranges her plan, Jack either ends up confusing her or ruining the whole thing. _'Does he know?'_

Jack coughed, "Uh...Kim your smoking'"

Kim's head snapped up, "Wait...what did you just say?"

Jack then suddenly grabbed Kim's glass of water and pours it all over the sleeve of her jacket taking out the little flame that started to burn through the fabric.

Kim looked down at the sleeve in shock. "What...What happened?"

Jack rolled his eyes and explained, "Well while you were in Lalala land somewhere, "he said this making a loopy signal with his index finger. "You accidentally caught a little flame from the candle onto your sleeve; I thought you would've noticed a burning flame."

Kim shook her head. "Why did you do all, of this Jack, why?" she asked looking around the Dojo referring to its romantic set-up.

Kim smirked seeing the brunettes brown eyes widened, she caught him off guard without a smart remark. 'Gotcha.'

Jack sighed and mumbled out, "Jerry, doesn't think I have any game...so I guess I decided to try it out on...you?" his answer came out as more of a question but he didn't care Kim's horrible at lying and telling if people are lying to her. _'Nice, Jack.'_

Kim smirked, "Well, then...why don't we clean up this romantic trash, call the guys and see if you really do have game Anderson?"

Jack smirked. _'Going according to plan just like I wanted it to.'_ "Sure, sounds fun to me." He wiggled his eyebrows cockily.

Kim just rolled her eyes at him and got to work blowing out all the candles and Jack followed along. Finally, after 30 minutes the Dojo was back to its dirty, mold smelling self. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton then walked in with smirks across their faces not being able to wait and see how Jack's whole _plan_ works out.

The three of them took a seat on the red bench and faced the blonde and the brunette who were standing awkwardly in the middle of the Dojo.

Jerry yelled out, "So, who's going first?"

Jack nodded at Kim. "Ladies first."

Kim snapped, "Then maybe you should be going first!"

Jack snapped, glaring at the blonde threateningly, "Crawford!"

Kim sighed rolling her deep brown eyes and walked up so close to Jack if she took a few more steps their foreheads would be touching.

She looked at him quizzically staring into his left eye. Jack cocked an eyebrow. "Uh...Kim what are you doing?"

Kim looked up at him and said, "Well, I thought there was something in your eye but it was a beautiful sparkle."

Jerry, Eddie, and Milton coughed. "Lame!"

Jack laughed at their reaction and Kim's death glare piercing at them.

He then said as he scuffed his shoes on the mat, "You know Kim...God was showing off when he created you."

Kim looked up at Jack seeing the sincerity showing through his eyes, ignoring the _'Aws'_ coming from her and Jack's little '_audience'._ She said, "Uh...thanks, but..." She stopped for a minute and thought.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Jack stared at the blonde in shock, he sputtered out, "What! Why the hell, would you even ask me that?"

Kim smirked and put out her hand. "Good, because I'm your girlfriend."

The guys, _'Ooohed.'_

Jack smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "Do you know what the square root of 81 is?"

Kim cocked an eyebrow. "Uh...nine."

Jack smiled again. "Then you're not just some pretty face."

The guys snickered while Kim rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "My mom got me a teddy bear to cuddle with, but the thing is, I don't cuddle with bears. So...can I cuddle with you, Jackie? At the end she made a pouty face with her lips and drew circles around Jack's chest looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

Jack chuckled nervously as he felt the heat rising to his cheeks and said, "Well, sure if you're ready I mean no pressure or anything."

Kim cocked an eyebrow now really confused. "What do you mean?"

Jack shrugged and pointed down at his _pelvis _area. "Well, the only thing holding back my incredible hulk is my zipper."

Kim blushed insanely and looked away from the smirking brunette hoping to find the right words.

Jerry yelled, "Yeah Jack! Get some!"

At those words Kim wanted to run over and drop kick Jerry off the Earth, but she smirked evilly. For once, Jerry had helped the blonde. She knew exactly how to throw Jack off.

She turned towards Jack and playfully walked her delegate fingers up his chest and said, "Why not, Jackie? Bring out that incredible hulk for…_me."_ At the end she felt herself internally throwing up.

She watched as Jack's face fell from a cocky grin to his mouth hanging open so wide in shock Kim was pretty sure her Yorkie Terrier, _Diesel_ at home could fit inside his mouth.

He finally stuttered out with the rest of the guys staring at her in shock. "W-What-t!"

Kim smirked. "Go ahead Jack you've got game don't you? Use it."

Jack took a deep breath and turned around facing his back towards Kim. He knew his face was heating up as red as a tomato and he didn't want her to see it. He inhaled deeply taking in the smell of the Dojo and the cold air that froze around him as he thought. He wouldn't lose to Kim's game. _He won't.__ Ever._

Jack smiled finally coming up with the perfect thing that will maybe finally end this whole competition Kim seemed so determined to win at for some reason. He shook his head and turned back around and walked toward the blonde standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. He stood centimeters away from her looking down at her petite frame, with his eyes he made his way up from her feet to her big, beautiful brown eyes that can make him feel mesmerized forever. He suddenly became confused seeing her eyes weren't saying determination at all but was it..._lust?_ He shrugged internally at the question and went for his final blow.

Jack smiled down at her still looking into her eyes and spoke in a soft, whisper, so soft Kim probably could barely hear it herself. "I bet I can kiss you without using my lips." Kim looked up at him she smirked playfully. "Try me Anderson." Jack just smirked and suddenly crashed his lips into hers.

Kim couldn't believe it. The moment had finally come. She can be _loose._ Be _free _and show the boy she's been lusting for; for so long how much she really felt for him in her heart. She took her chance and kissed back with all her strength, but immediately stopped feeling that his lips had departed from hers. She opened her eyes seeing Jack laughing his butt off. At that moment Kim had officially become confused and hurt all at the same time. _'Why is he laughing?'__  
_Jack finally stood up and exclaimed, "Jeez, Kim you actually acted like you wanted to have a totally make-out session with me!"

Kim made no facial expression, her brown eyes just starred at the bemused brunette with a blank stare, like she wasn't even in the Dojo but her own little world. She focused on his chocolate brown eyes searching them of any deception for any emotion at all. She found none though, the only thing his eyes told her was that it was just some _game_ to him...he still thought this was a game a mere competition nothing more than a regular sparring match to him or game of _tug-a-war._ Kim's face fell as this thought bounced up and down in her mind screaming at her. She knew she lost, not the stupid game but Jack's heart. Nothing ever stopped her from getting what she wanted and Jack wasn't going to ruin it no matter what. Sure, maybe he thought it was a game now, but maybe once he realized he was playing with her heart he would look deeper within and find that the lust she holds in her eyes for him is true, not some mask.

She took a deep breath and felt the cool air of the Dojo make her skin tingle. She looked up finding Jack, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry looking at her with no longer smirks dancing on the tips of their lips, but a concerned frown and an expression of confusion plastered across their faces.

Jack spoke softly, taking a step forward, "What's wrong, Kim?"

Kim looked at him with a cold, hard stare that could burn holes through his heart. "You think this is just some game, don't _you?"_ Her voice quivered at the end trying to hold back the tears from spilling down her flawless skin. _'You are not going to cry over a boy, no matter what.'___

Jack scrunched his eyebrows in confusion he looked the blonde up and down analyzing her body language. _'What's going on with her?'_

"Well yeah, I mean...that's sort of how you've been acting the past day."

Kim shook her head and took a deep breath. "Yeah, Jack well...it wasn't a game...none of it was."

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kim shook her head and just looked down at the mat. "Nothing...I-I just-t...," she mumbled.

Jack took another step toward her and brought her face up to face his. He looked down into her brown eyes...noticing that not only lust was present in them but...a side of Kim he's never seen before. He couldn't describe exactly who it was though...it was Kim but something _different._  
He spoke softly, "What's going on, Kim?"

Kim looked into his eyes and notice sincerity in them...or was it _love?"_  
She mumbled out, "I-I l-like...you, okay!"

She then ran out of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Dojo. She wanted to look back so bad to see his reaction, but realized if he really felt the same way he would have ran after her.

_What will happen with Kim and Jack? Will the guys step in and help?__  
__Or will it be Jack's turn to play hard?_

**Hey guys! I know I told one of my reviewers I was going to update last weekend, but some things popped up so I'm sorry for that and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read & Review.******

**Shine Always, JJ**


	4. Chapter 4 Pretending Can Be Fun

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for being so patient for the ending of this Fanfic. I promise this is the last chapter and it's quite an interesting one. Sorry, for the long wait I had really bad writer's block for this story. With some ideas from **_**"theeditor"**_** who is an Author that recently started writing in the Kickin' It Fanfiction Archive, I finally finished this story. I started the last chapter yesterday and 5:30 I believe and finished it at 1:30 a.m. I would've posted it last night, but I still had to proofread the whole thing, so I decided to go to bed since I'm supposed to be babysitting sometime today. Anyway, I hope everyone had great holidays and a great New Year! I hope you love this last chapter of, **_**"Playing Hard."**_

* * *

_~The Harder You Work The Luckier You Get.~_

* * *

The whole weekend Jack and Kim didn't talk. They actually pretty much avoided each other since that Friday night at the Dojo.

Jack sighed as he walked through the double doors of Seaford High. He still was so out of it since Friday. Right, after Kim had confessed her feelings and ran out if the Dojo that night he immediately had the guys leave, so he could have some time to himself, to think. He was there until one in the morning beating the crap out of a dummie. Letting the whole day; just flashback through his mind in a repeated manner. He tried to drift his mind off to more important manners, but it was no use he could not stop thinking about that day _or Kim._

"Hey! Jack!" Lorie's voice squealed from nearby.

Jack stopped walking and turned around to face the pretty blonde.

"What do you want Lorie?" Jack asked half-heartedly not really feeling up to talking at the moment.

The blonde didn't seem to notice his tone and squealed, "I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to catch a movie with me this Friday?" She asked her blue eyes pleading him.

Jack sighed, "Sorry, Lorie but I'm _uh...busy."_The truth was he just wasn't interested in Lorie whatsoever and didn't want to break the poor girl's heart, especially since he accidentally broke Kim's.

Lorie's happy smile fell to a frown, she nodded. "Okay, that's fine. I understand. See you around Jack!" She gave him a fake smile and waved before walking off towards another hall.

Jack gave a half hearted wave back, before walking off towards his locker. Deciding, that he should be a man and talk to Kim; he walked in the opposite direction towards her locker, but halted seeing a scene he wasn't fond of.

Kim was at her locker talking to Brody Carlson, but the two were flirting more than talking. A funny feeling started to overwhelm Jack's stomach and he wasn't so fond of this feeling whatsoever. His brown eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched Brody whisper something in her ear, making the blonde giggle. Jack's eyebrows went up in surprise, as Kim kissed Brody's cheek and winked at him before walking off. This made the feeling in Jack's stomach grow even larger. The brunette quickly walked over to Brody and questioned him immediately.

"Hey Brody." Jack greeted carefully.

Brody turned towards Jack crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh hey Jack. What's up?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "What's up?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"What's up with you and Kim?" The brunette exclaimed feeling confused out of his mind.

Brody raised his eyebrows. "Well were going out. I found her Friday night crying in the park about some guy that screwed her over and then I spent the whole weekend trying to make her happy. And it just happened."

The feeling in Jack's stomach grew even more but started to feel like he had a big knot in his stomach. He was very familiar with this feeling. It was _guilt._He was the guy that screwed Kim over.

"Well it was nice talking to you Jack, but I gotta get to class." Brody said snapping the brunette out of his thoughts.

Jack sighed, "Yeah, nice talking to you." But Brody was already gone.

He then headed off towards his class. He couldn't help but wonder why Kim was suddenly going out with Brody Carlson. He knows he shouldn't be surprised after Kim had befriended him when he apologized, for working with the Black Dragons to get revenge on her, but she seemed to have really strong feelings for him. And strong feelings like she that don't just disappear within a weekend. Honestly, he'll admit his had a thing for Kim for quite some time. What happened Friday just seemed so unreal to him.

Finally, realizing he should've gone after Kim, he became angry with himself and violently kicked a nearby locker shut. If he went after her Brody would've never gone after her, but now he has to respect the fact that the blonde has moved on. But this is not going to stop him from becoming good friends with her again though.

* * *

Brody came into the Chemistry class and slid into the lab stool next to Kim just as the late bell had rung. Kim turned towards him cocking an eyebrow. "So? Is it working so far?"

The blonde questioned peering at Brody as she twirled a strand of her blonde hair with her index finger.

Brody smirked. "Yeah, I swear if Jack wasn't so good at holding himself back, he probably would've punched me right then and there.

Kim smirked. "Perfect." Her doe eyes then trailed off glancing at a certain brunette who casually made his way into the classroom late.

Ms. McCain who was there Chemistry turned around from her current board full of notes. She was an old lady. She wore bright red glasses that fell to her nose. You only ever see her in floral dresses and her short curly hair is always pulled back into a high bun. She glanced at Jack a glare crossing her wrinkled face. "You're late." She snapped before, turning back to the marker board and scribbling down some notes.

"One more tardy to my class and I will give you a detention, Jackson. Do you understand me?" Ms. McCain snapped at Jack not even bothering to make any eye contact with the young teenager.

Jack rolled his eyes sighing, "Yes, Ms. McCain."

"Now take a seat and start taking notes." Ms. McCain suggested harshly, her back still turned on the boy.

Jack rolled his eyes before walking off towards his usually lab table where he sat with Kim. He halted in his tracks at the table seeing Brody was currently sitting in his seat.

"Uh...Brody your kind of in my seat." Jack inquired, stealing glances at Kim. She was paying no attention to the brunette, her doe eyes were trained right on the board. She was silently scribbling notes down, clicking her mechanical pencil every once in awhile for more lead. Her doe eyes glancing back and forth between the board full of chemistry notes and her binder full of notebook paper.

Brody smirked noticing the brunette catching quick glances every now and then at the blonde. "Sorry, Jack but I asked to switch lab partners."

Jack's eyes left Kim's presence and fell on Brody. His body seemed to tense up a bit at the fact he was no longer Kim's partner but kept his cool. He didn't know what to say. "Oh." He trailed off feeling as lame as ever.

"Sorry, but you know me and Kim are together now so I thought, we should be lab partners, since this is _chemistry."_Brody stated the last word wiggling his eyebrows.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I get it you and Kim are _together _you don't need to remind!" He snapped quickly feeling his body tense up again.

Brody just smirked. "Well, at least you can get Milton as your lab partner,"-running his hand through his slicked back hair," not _Frank."_Jack sighed, "Yeah, Milton." He trailed off looking across the room at the nerdy redhead scribbling notes down into a blue binder.

He then looked away glancing at Kim who was still scribbling notes down. "Hey, Kim?"

Kim's head popped away from the notebook and stared at Jack.  
"Can I talk to you later?" Jack asked quietly.

The blonde only stared blankly at him, her doe eyes boring in to his brown ones. "About what, Jack?" She spoke up putting her pencil down to face him.

Jack's face went red and his stomach became tied in a knot all over again. He didn't want Brody to know he was the guy who screwed Kim over and he definitely didn't want to explain this with _on-lookers_in the class at this moment.

"Uh...you uh_...you know..."_Jack trailed off awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, his voice becoming five octaves higher. "I'll just see you at practice." Jack waved awkwardly forcing a smile on his flushed cheeks before stalking off and harshly taking a seat on the cold metal stool next to Milton.

The brunette proceeded to pull out his Chemistry binder from his backpack and opening it, deciding he should probably take some notes, since he wasn't doing too _'hot'_in this class to begin with. He also, hoped maybe paying attention for once in class would help get his mind off Kim.

After, fifteen pointless minutes of scribbling down notes he couldn't comprehend at all, he realized that this wasn't working whatsoever. Jack irritably closed his binder shut and put his pen down. He tried not to look but couldn't help but glance over at Kim and Brody who were looking at each other with googly eyes. The feeling from earlier he didn't recognize knotted back up in the pit of his stomach as he watched them. Kim then kissed Brody on the cheek. Immediately, Jack thumped his head down on the lab table not wanting to see anymore of the show he just saw.

Milton's head snapped away from his notes and looked next to him. Jack was slumped down in his stool; his head was lying on top of his arms that were crossed underneath him. Milton rolled his eyes at the teenage boy, before putting down his pencil and nudging the poor boy with the corner of his elbow.

"What's wrong?" Milton asked with concern, as Jack picked his head up from the table.

Jack sighed running his hand through his hair, relaxing his other arm on the lab table. "I don't know! I've been feeling guilty about not talking to Kim the whole weekend about what happened Friday and this morning, I found out Kim and Brody are going out. And ever since this other weird feeling as been knotting up in the pit of the stomach every time I look at them when they're together and when I look at Kim I feel _butterflies!"_He whispered frantically at Milton, hopping Ms. McCain wouldn't spot them talking.

Milton's blue eyes went wide never seeing Jack so frazzled, before in his life. The young black-blet was usually calm and collected no, matter what situation he was in, but this was just embarrassing for him. His hair was sticking up, his eyes were wide with worry, and his cheeks were flushed. He looked like a mess.

Milton put a hand on Jack's shoulder trying to calm the brunette down. "Look, Jack that weird feeling is _jealousy,_because Brody obviously has something you don't..." He trailed off hoping Jack could figure it out for himself.

"Which is?" Jack inquired cocking an eyebrow at the nerd.

Milton mentally face-palmed. "_Kim."_He stated with a deadpanned look as if her were talking to a five year old.

"What? Pfftt... No! I don't want Ki-" Jack cut himself off seeing Milton giving him a deadpan need look.

"Okay, maybe I do." Jack sighed running his hand through his brown locks once again making them stick up even more.

Milton smirked, rolling his eyes as he removed his hand from Jack's shoulder. "And that weird feeling Jack that you don't recognize in, the pit of your stomach, is called _love."_

Jack's brown eyes widened. His mouth dropped open about to defend himself.

Milton cut him off, putting his hand in the brunettes face. "And don't tell me I'm wrong. I felt that butterfly feeling in my stomach about a month after I had started dating Julie. It took three months after, it started to figure out what was really going on with my hormones.

"Face it dude, you're _whipped."_Milton stated watching Jack's facial features fill with shock. A smug look crossed the nerd's face.

The nerd then turned back towards his binder, delicately picking up his pencil. He proceeded to take notes every now and then taking quick glances at Jack who still seemed to be in a state of shock and his attention nowhere near this Earth anymore.

* * *

"I can't believe! This is actually working!" Kim squealed excitedly her doe eyes gleaming with happiness.

Brody laughed at the giggly blonde. "Yeah! Did you see how flustered he got in, Chemistry? His face looked like a _freakin'_tomato!" He exclaimed still chuckling at the blonde's antics.

"I know! Now all we have to do is take it up a notch!" Kim exclaimed quietly, wiggling her eyebrows _seductively_at Brody.

Brody backed away bit a little scared, by how Kim was getting a little too carried away on getting Jack's attention. "Uh...Kim I sort of have a thing _with Lesley so..._could we not go that _far..." _He trailed off rubbing the back of neck awkwardly. "I mean you're lucky she was lenient on how far we're going right now, after I had explained to her I owned you one in the first place."

Kim cocked an eyebrow confusion filling her features. "What? Brody? What are _you saying?"__  
_  
Brody sighed before letting his fingers run down the lockers they were currently conversing by. "I don't want to have _sex _with _you."__  
_  
Kim's doe eyes widened, her pale face turning a beat red. _"What?_ I didn't mean that _Brody!_I meant kissing on the lips nothing more! She exclaimed dramatically waving her hands in front of herself before, plopping them on her face, trying to hide her beat red cheeks.

_"Oh..."_Brody drawled out awkwardly not knowing what else to say.

Kim removed her hands from her cheeks and roughly grabbed the collar of Brody's shirt. Bringing him close to her face she snapped, "You will _never_ mention this to anyone. _Right?"_Kim posed with a stern glare.

Brody gulped a frightened look crossing his face. "Mention _what?"_He smiled nervously.

Kim smirked, she was about to let go of his collar, but out of the corner of her eye she caught Jack nervously walking towards him. The blonde smirked. Just as Jack walked up Kim crashed her lips against Brody and started to kiss him roughly. Brody kissed back going along with it, wrapping his arms around Kim's waist. Kim then proceeded to push Brody against the lockers, sticking her tongue inside his mouth. In the heat of the moment they both broke apart for air.

Kim laid her hands against Brody's chest and glanced around the hall. School had already ended and Kim assumed Jack would find her and walk her to practice like he always did, but he was nowhere to be found.

Kim sighed realizing the _make-out_was probably a little too much. She wanted to make him jealous not scare him off. Brody gently shoved Kim's hands off hir chest seeing the blonde was gazing into space.

Brody cocked an eyebrow concerned. "You going to be _okay, Kim?"_

Kim snapped her head away from the empty hall looking into Brody's eyes. "Yeah, I'll be fine." The blonde sighed taking a few steps waving the boy off.

"Are you _sure?_I could walk you to the Dojo if you want?" Brody suggested politely holding out his hand.

A small smile spread across Kim's pink lips. "No thanks. Brody" she waved him off. "I think I tortured the boy enough for one day." The blonde said walking away.

"Alright! Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Brody waved, running off into the opposite direction Kim was heading.

The blonde half-heartedly waved back not bothering to turn around, knowing he was all ready long gone.

* * *

Kim walked through the doors of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Hearing the ringing of the doors bells hit her ears. She was currently texting Grace on her iPhone. Her doe eyes shot up realizing she had entered the freezing cold Dojo, she could already feel goosebumps going up her arms and legs.

The blonde glanced around the small Dojo finding everyone was doing something different. Milton was practicing his board breaking, gently placing a fifth board on the pile. He stood back and went into position, concentrating on the wooden boards sitting before him. He raised his hand, before making a fist and throwing it down. His fist broke through all five boards and he started to do his victory dance, which to Kim's amusement looked like a _retarded version _of the _"Chicken Dance."_Kim rolled her eyes at the goofy nerd.

Jerry and Eddie were both sitting on the red bench watching _"Tom and Jerry"_ every now and then both their hands would shoot into the greasy bowl, filled with _Falafel balls_. Kim's eyes then glanced over at Jack who was shirtless and punching a dummie to its death. She studied as he punched and kicked the dummy an angry yet upset look on his face. Every now and then he would flip his sweaty brown locks out of his face. The blonde's eyes traveled to his built body. Her doe eyes traveled down his sweaty chest, to his glistening six pack and then the '_V' _going down in his gray sweat pants. The _'V'_ only made Kim wonder what else she could be missing out on because of the pants hiding it all. She remembered when she first met Jack he was muscular then but now he looked like _a freakin' god.__  
_  
Kim shook her head at herself for even staring at him. She walked over towards her locker, glancing at Jack from behind. Checking out his muscular back; and the fact that his sweatpants were hanging _loosely_ around his _hips._ The blonde blushed, feeling embarrassed by all the _dirty _things she wanted to do to Jack at the moment rushing through her head.

"You know it's not polite to stare."

Kim whipped her head around to find Milton staring at her with a smug look. The blonde glared. "Don't give me that look! And I was not staring!" Kim whispered harshly.

Milton rolled his eyes, whispering into her ear, "Yeah, just like you aren't making Brody go out with you to get _Jack's attention_." He stated every word dripping with sarcasm.

Kim's doe eyes snapped up at him, she grabbed his collar roughly pulling him down to her face. "How did you know about _that?_" Kim asked harshly glaring at the scrawny teen.

Milton rolled his eyes not phased by Kim's actions. "I study _Psychology r_emember? I'm not stupid. It's obvious everyone knows..._but Jack."_He stated quite simply shoving the girl's hands off his collar and walking back towards his boards.

Kim scowled at his retreating form. She loved Milton, but sometimes he could be very arrogant about his intelligence.

Kim walked over towards the girls' locker room, but halted feeling a warm hand grip her shoulder. She turned around to come face to face with a sweaty Jack and his shirtless-_ness._She no longer saw any sign of anger or sadness across his facial features, but just a blank look as if he was holding all his feelings back.

"We need to talk he stated." Jack said blankly.

Kim nodded letting Jack take hold of her hand and dragging her over to the entrance of the Dojo. The two teens sat down in the plastic blue chairs. Jack sat against Rudy's wall where he kept all his trophies he won and the Dojo had won over the years. Kim sat in the chair across from Jack that was positioned against the wall. The guys walked over towards them wanting to know what was going on. Jack threw a deadly glare there way indirectly telling them, _'Get out of here before I kick your asses.'__  
_  
The guys quickly getting the message sprinted into the boy's locker room slamming the door shut and locking it, leaving the two black-belts _alone._

Jack groaned tiredly in the silence running his fingers through his shaggy brown locks. "Look, Kim." He eyed her for a second with all seriousness.

"I know you're with Brody and I _respect _that."Jack stated honestly.

"But there's something I need to tell you, _okay?"_Jack hesitantly stated peering at the blonde girl who was staring at him blankly.

Kim nodded urging him to continue.

Jack looked down at his hands for a moment before looking back at Kim. "Look, Kim ever since you _er...kissed_ me on Friday. I've been feeling this funny feeling in my stomach. Part of the feeling was _guilt _for avoiding you all weekend and not confronting you about what happened, Friday. The other part felt like _butterflies._ And whenever I think about you or see you or hear you now; I feel not only _guilt _but _butterflies _literally _erupt _in my stomach. And when I see you with Brody I feel jealous and today Milton finally made me realized that I-"

Jack cut himself short a furious expression crossing his face. His gaze fixed on what was going on outside the window. "Kim. Don't _turn around_." Jack stated gritting his teeth a fire slowly starting in his chocolate orbs. Kim being her stubborn self turned around to find Brody kissing _Lesley _in the middle of the mall.

Kim quickly whipped around, seeing Jack nowhere in sight. She quietly cursed running out of the Dojo and over towards Brody where Jack currently was strangling the teenage boy on the ground of the mall. Brody was struggling a bit frightened by Jack's expression.

_"You bastard!_ You steal Kim's _heart _and now _you're cheating_ on _her!"_ Jack snapped at him furiously. "I knew I shouldn't have befriended you! Trusting you was a _big _mistake!" He smirked. "But, I'm sure gonna have fun whooping _your ass!"_He then proceeded to raise his fist.

Brody closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. He fluttered his eyes opened and looked at Lesley who was staring wide eyed straight ahead. Catching her eye, Lesley slowly pointed straight towards the floor in front of Brody. He sat up, his mouth hanging open.

In front, of Lesley and Brody, Kim was sitting on top of Jack straddling his waist making out with the brunette. The blonde couldn't help but feel up Jack's chest all the way down to the _'V_'. He moaned. Kim smirked pushing her tongue inside his mouth. They battled for dominance but Kim soon gave up and let Jack take over, letting him explore every_-inch_of her mouth. Soon, the two broke apart for air.

Kim no longer was straddling Jack's waist but Jack was straddling hers. Sometime in the mist of the make out session Jack had rolled Kim over. Jack stared lovingly into the blonde's big doe eyes. "What was that for_, Kimmy?"_Jack inquired smirking, coming closer to the blondes face.

"Well, at first it was to distract you from _hitting Brody."_

Jack expressed a confused look staring at the blonde curiously. "But-" Kim cut him off, "Brody isn't cheating on me Jack, because we were a _fake dating."_Kim admitted honestly to the brunette not realizing she never did think about his reaction once he found out.

Jack's brown eyes widened he looked back between Brody who was now standing up and gently kissing Lesley's cheek. She smiled up at him placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He then looked back at Kim looking confused out of his mind.

"What? But.. _Wow?"_Jack stuttered realizing oblivious he was the whole time. "But why?" He questioned staring intently at Kim.

Kim sighed. "After, what happened Friday, I wanted you to know how hurt I felt when you didn't run after me and how you avoided me all weekend. So using the _guilt trip_ on Brody from when he worked with the Black Dragons, I convinced him to pretend to be my boyfriend so that you would know how I felt whenever I saw you flirting with a girl, whenever I ruined a date for you, and how I felt whenever I was with you. Look, I know your probably mad and don't want anything to do with me right now. I'm really _sorry_ I jus_t-"_

"Kim, can I finish what I was saying, before?" Jack asked completely cutting her off.

Kim cocked an eyebrow confused but nodded.

Jack continued_, "I love you, Kim_. And now I've realized that all you were trying to do this whole time by flirting with me and pretending to be with Brody; was to get my _attention._And you did. You're nowhere near like the others and that just makes me want you more than I already do."

A big smile spread across the blonde's face. "I love you, too." She then pulled Jack down, closer towards her face and gently kissed him with all her passion.

Brody coughed awkwardly, "_Uh...sorry_ to break up your _make-out_session, but people are staring and some families are calling the mall cops on you guys."

The two teens immediately broke apart and scrambled up from the mall floor. Jack picked Kim up bridal style kissing her on the cheek. He then carried Kim inside the Dojo. Seeing, the new couple, disappear inside the Dojo Brody turned towards Lesley, putting his arm around her.

"Wait! Brody!"

Brody whipped his head around finding Jack standing there outside the Dojo. "Do you got; any condoms?" The brunette whispered yelled the few feet he was away from Brody.

Brody rolled his eyes digging into his pockets and brought out a _TROJAN _pack. He held it up. "You promise you're not just using _Kim for sex?"_Brody asked teasing the brunette.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Why the _hell_ would I use Kim for _sex?_ I can go to _Lorie_ and _Donna Tobin_ and they'll _freakin_' do a _threesome _with me every night for free and I don't have to love them at all!" He exclaimed ignoring the disgusted looks he was retrieving from _passer-bys._

Brody chuckled. "True!" He then threw the pack of condoms towards the brunette. The pack flew a little too far for the brunette. Before, it could hit any shopper in the mall; Jack ran doing a flip in the air he caught the pack in his hand landing on his feet. He then sprinted inside the Dojo, quickly flipping the _'Open' _sign to _'Closed',_turning the lights in the Dojo off and sliding the curtains in front of the windows and doors, preventing anyone from looking inside.

Brody laughed at the brunettes antics, Lesley just rolled her eyes. A high pitched scream occurred coming from the Dojo. Brody winced. "Man, Jack must be _pushing hard."_Lesley made a disgusted look.

Suddenly, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy came, racing out of the Dojo, all halting in front of Brody and Lesley. They all seemed horrified and red in the face, but Rudy seemed extremely angry at the same time.

Brody cocked an eyebrow. "Was that Kim who screamed?"

Milton shook his head. "No, that was Jerry." He sent a glare at Jerry.

"Well, sorry is it my fault Kim and Jack decided to _'do it'_in the Dojo!" Jerry exclaimed still looking a little horrified.

Brody started. _"Wait a sec-"_

Milton cut him off. "Let's just say when Jack and Kim want to do something they'll do it no _matter _who is in the same room at the moment."

"Yeah, they definitely aren't shy." Eddie added his face looking a little flushed.

_"Yuck!"_Brody and Lesley exclaimed exchanging disgusted looks.

Milton, Eddie, and Jerry pushed past them making their way into _Falafel Phil's._Rudy was still standing there in front of Lesley and Brody red in the face.

_"Rudy are you-"_

Brody was cut off once again by Rudy putting his hand in his face. "Let's just say _Jack and Kim_ will be cleaning the mold form the mats for the rest _of the year!"_

"I don't think that will be the only thing they will be cleaning from the _mats."_Lesley spoke up quietly.

Rudy glared at her. She put her hands up in surrender. "Just saying."

His face then softened. "I'm just glad their using protection."

Rudy then stormed off into _Falafel Phil's_ prepared to hang out with the boys for the rest of the night, knowing Kim and Jack most likely won't be finished for _a while_.

Brody and Lesley went to the park and had a picnic date.

And let's just say Jack and Kim had a lot of fun with each other that night. All thanks to Kim, _playing hard._

* * *

_**The End.**_

* * *

**A/N: Yay! This story I finally finished! Aren't you guys happy? I am! I hope you enjoyed this last Chapter of **_**"Playing Hard."**_** Please, do not be shy and drop a review down below! And maybe a favorite? Thanks so much for being patient guys. And a shoutout to theeditor who gave me the idea on how to start the chapter! Go and check theeidtor's stories. Guys follow me on Tumblr at: playing-my-6-strings-to-destiny I follow back promise! Oh and if any of you are on Fictionpress check at my Original story, "A Summer Away." On Fictionpress my name is Don'tBeAfraidToShine but I changed it to Don'tMessWithADreamer, but I'm not psotive if the site updated my name yet! I love you guys! Happy 2013!**

_**-Shine Always, JJ**_


End file.
